Peter Pan And The Lost Stars
by Summertime 55
Summary: This an AU about Peter Pan. It starts off pretty Canon but takes a different turn.


Based on the writing prompt- "Sir, i just got done counting the stars, there's some missing."

Hi. My name is Peter Pan and once upon a time the stars started to go missing. Here's what happened.

Now, you probably know who i am but let's get some things clear. First, i am not some spoiled, immature little kid who refuses to grow up. Yes, i am immortal, but not because i want to be. You see, when i was 13 years old, i was exploring the woods around my house. However, i did what a lot of people do- lost track of time. Before i knew it it was dark and i was lost. I wandered for hours it seemed, tired and hungry, before i managed to find a house. In hindsight it was suspicious and i should've known better but i was scared, lost and lonely and i didn't think about what could happen. All i thought about was finding someone that could get me home.

I knocked on the door. No answer. Again. Still no answer. I twist the knob, seeing if the door was open and to my surprise, it was. I walk through the house, seeing If anyone was there. Seeing no one, i figured the house must be abandoned. I decide to just sleep here and find my way home in the morning. I walk up the old rickety stairs, to the second floor of the house. There are 2 doors. One is a bathroom- which i gratefully use- and the other is a bedroom. It's not much. The wooden floor boards are dusty and the bed is old and uncomfortable but at least it's something. As soon as my head hits the pillow i am asleep.

When i awaken, someone is shaking me. I look up. There is a woman there. She has pale skin, and coal black hair. But her eyes- they are completely black. And when she opens her mouth to speak, i see a triple row of long, sharp teeth sitting in her mouth. "You are not supposssed to be here, little boy. But no matter, you will make for a fine meal tonight. " Her long black tongue flicks toward me as she talks, almost as if it is trying to taste me already. "Look, you don't have to do that. I'll just leave you alone and that can be that ok?" As i say this, i am backing up to the edge of the bed, getting ready to run for my life if i have to. "Sssuch a naive little boy you are.

Sssadly, i still have to teach you a lesson. You will not leave thisss houssse." She cackles, a sound that is so horrifying it makes my skin crawl and the hairs on my arm stand up straight. However, it is the distraction i need. I race down the stairs, going as fast as my long legs will carry me. She is quick behind me, however, going faster than her haggard appearance would have you believe. I get down the stairs and while i try desperately try to unbar the door, the witch is hurrying down the stairs. I hear a thump, only to see that she has fallen down the stairs. I don't care about that though for i have finally gotten through the door. I burst out of the doorway, sprinting for my life. The hag is standing at the doorway. She will not follow me, of this i am certain. However, while i am running, she hurls a jar at me. It hits its target, engulfing me in a cloud of purple smoke. I keep running, and nothing happens. Or at least, nothing i can tell.

Since that day, i have not aged. I have stayed exactly the same, watching time create and destroy everything but me. I was untouchable. When i first realized that i wasn't aging, i was ecstatic. I would be a little kid forever. No responsibilities, no work, nothing. I just got to relax all day. Then my parents realized i wasn't aging. They said that i was the spawn of the devil, that was a monster. They kicked me out of the house, and told me never to return. I ran to the forest that had started this mess, once again scared, lost and lonely. But this time, the forest held something different for me-hope. Hope in the form a fairy. She was tiny, so tiny she could fit in the palm of my hand. She told me of a place with magic in it's roots, a place where i could run free. All that night, she told me about it. How there were others like her- others like me. Then, alas, she had to go. After all, she had a job to do. But she left me with instructions. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning."


End file.
